


一起吃草莓吧

by icecola



Category: bswd
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecola/pseuds/icecola





	一起吃草莓吧

替@言寺今天练琴了吗？代发一篇！

【后台休息室】

“翔子，我想吃草莓”

“草莓？”

“对，我就要吃草莓”

“候场呢我上哪给你整草莓去？”

“他们录视频的时候我都看见冰箱里有了，翔子～你给我拿嘛”

“不行，太凉了，你本来就感冒了，嗓子都哑了，就别吃凉的了”

“翔子～”

张云雷窝在单人沙发上，小小的一团  
很难想象这是一个一米八三的人

张云雷摇了摇杨九郎的衣角眨了眨眼睛

杨九郎在内心咆哮“这谁顶的住啊，谁能！”

表面一副思想斗争的样子

刚要说“好”的时候

张云雷起身亲了杨九郎一下

水汪汪的大眼睛看着杨九郎，嘴里还喊着“郎哥哥～”

“吃，咱现在就吃，我现在就拿”

杨九郎转身去那草莓，摸了下鼻子，还好没流鼻血，要不然丢死人了

——

杨九郎将草莓盒子打开放在了桌子上

说到“辫儿你放一会再吃，现在有点凉，要不然……”

话还没说完便被一颗滴着水儿的草莓堵住了嘴

“甜吗？”张云雷望着杨九郎说到

“甜，特别甜，你喂的超级甜”

“小眼巴叉的，就会说土了吧唧的话”

张云雷一边小声嘀咕一边将草莓放进了嘴里

杨九郎看着张云雷吃草莓

看着草莓鲜艳的汁水从嘴边滑落到下巴，再被纤细的手指划去

看着凝结的水汽和草莓汁从手机滑落，末过手腕，滑落直衣服里

看着鲜嫩的小舌头卷着草莓咀嚼

【想亲】

杨九郎脑子里只有这一个想法

无意识的舔了舔自己的嘴唇

张云雷看到杨九郎舔嘴唇因为杨九郎也要吃草莓

含着草莓含糊不清的问

“唔，九郎，你要吃草莓吗”

杨九郎回神一下撞上了张云雷的眼睛

瞥着张云雷嚼着草莓的嘴猛的亲了上去

“唔，唔～唔唔”

“想吃，想吃你嘴里那个”杨九郎含着张云雷的嘴唇含糊不清的说到，正好给张云雷留了个换气的时间

“呼，哈～唔，小眼巴叉的你是不是要疯，在这亲我你不要命了？吃草莓自己拿去，别和我抢”

“角儿，草莓好吃吗”杨九郎看张云雷的注意力还在草莓身上，眼神暗了暗说到。

“唔，好吃”

“那咱们换一种吃法”

说完伸手搂过张云雷，摸进衣服里

由于是候场 俩人都只穿了一个外褂，连T恤都没穿

杨九郎以极快的时间解开了张云雷的衣服，看着根本不像一个所谓的手笨打不明白快板的人

“杨小瞎你疯了？这是休息室，外面全是人！你要干嘛”

“我知道外面全是人，所以张老师要小一点声音啊”

说话期间手已经伸到张云雷的后面，拨开裤子，细细的揉搓

“呃，唔～咱俩回去再做好不好，一会还上场呢，啊！”

杨九郎没管张云雷的拒绝，拿起一颗草莓，揉烂充做润滑，一点点的塞进张云雷的后穴

“嘶啊～凉，九郎不用这个好不好”

“张老师，我不介意直接进去”杨九郎手指一顿，作势要抽出去换成自己的巨大

“别别别，我错了”

一根，两根，杨九郎细细的用手指抽插着  
带出的肠液和汁水一滴滴的掉落在沙发上  
爬着接受扩张的人慢慢红了脸

“九，九郎，沙，沙发，唔～”

“吆，张老师还有闲心管沙发呢！看来我不够努力啊！”

杨九郎一直在张云雷胸前流连的左手揪了一下乳尖

不出意料的听到了自己想听到的声音

“唔，啊～嗯个九～九郎你进来吧”  
张云雷敏感点生的浅，杨九郎每次的扩张都会若有若无的蹭过敏感点，张云雷晃了晃屁股，欠身去蹭杨九郎

杨九郎眼神一暗，一直流连在胸前的左手揪了一下乳头，右手抽出拿了一颗完整的草莓塞进了后穴，“角儿，把他咬碎我就进去”

“咬碎？”张云雷抬头看向杨九郎，眼角被情欲沾染的发红，配上上挑的眼尾，如何不叫人动心

“对，你不说草莓好吃吗，把它咬碎了，来”  
话音落下便将草莓又往里塞了塞

张云雷加紧后穴，可只是将草莓吞的越来越深

“哼～哈九郎，好九郎，你帮帮我吧”

越来越深的草莓顶在了张云雷最里面的嫩肉上，草莓上的小颗粒对张云雷来说就是折磨

“叫老公”

“唔，哈老公，老公”

“老公这就给你”说罢，一挺身将自己的硕大挺了进去

“呃！”  
张云雷攥紧沙发的手攥紧又松开，长呼了一口气

“老公棒不棒？”

“小眼巴叉你快动，别占我便宜”

杨九郎听完后一句话也没说，眯了眯自己本来就不大的眼睛

抽出自己坚挺，提着张云雷的腰就一个顿不打的操了进去。

一瞬间张云雷连声音都发不出来，后穴的汁水夹着草莓的嫩汁飞溅了出来，剧烈的快感夹杂着丝微的疼痛冲垮了他的意识，脑内一片空白。

杨九郎一下不停，不等嫩弱的内壁缓过来就迅速拔出再次整根没入，每一下的目标都十分明确，就是张云雷的敏感点

“九…九郎，慢，慢点，啊！”

张云雷意识回笼后直接哭了出来，显而易见的哭腔让杨九郎下面又大了一圈，手绕到前面握住他前端。对于他的求饶受用但完全没听到耳朵里，狠操了十几下才把速度缓了下来，低头叼着他耳垂。

“辫儿，你说说你，非得操的你哭出来才肯服软，叫不叫老公？”

这会又缱绻缠绵起来，速度慢的折磨人神经，张云雷只剩下埋在枕头里小声啜泣的份。

“九……九郎，快，快一点”  
“什么，我没听清”  
杨九郎起了逗人的心思  
“我说，快快一点”  
“啊！然后呢”  
“老～老公，快一点”

话还没说完杨九郎就大开大合的干了起来

“啊啊啊～哈唔，嗯翔子，九郎，老公我不行了，啊啊～”

这事门外突然传来敲门声，吓得张云雷夹了一下后穴，使杨九郎闷哼了一声

“谁啊！”杨九郎一边缓慢的抽插一边大声问道

“啊，杨老师不好意思打扰您了，您和张老师还有十分钟就上场了，我来告诉您一声，有什么需要帮忙的吗？”

“啊，知道了，您辛苦了哈，没啥帮忙的，我俩再歇一会，一会就出去了”

“诶，行，那您歇着，我走了”

“九……九郎他们～唔会不会～啊听到啊～唔”

后台休息室的隔音的确不知道怎么样，角儿这么美妙的声音，带有欲望的喘息如果被别人听到……

这样想着的杨九郎突然间就有加快了顶弄的速度，有种无名火，在杨九郎心头上烧着，这么美好的人，才不要跟别人分享。

“哈啊..嗯呀..”  
动作的摆动一成不变，每次抽插会引来张云雷浪荡的叫吟，为了避免不必要的麻烦，只好用自己的嘴堵上那撩人而不自知的小嘴。

“唔唔.唔唔..”  
最后几十下一直顶着前列腺抽插，不能放肆地呻吟的人儿只能用十指狠狠的抓紧沙发垫，后穴终于受不了无尽的快感，把杨九郎的白液都吸的干干净净，张云雷只好用容量不多的肠道--接下， 颤巍着身躯迎接高潮

做完一次的张云雷直接累趴在了沙发上，后穴里的白色精液和红色草莓粘液混在一起流出，黏黏糊糊腻腻歪歪好不淫乱的一大片

“呃！杨九郎你在，唔，塞什么！”

“手绢啊角儿”

“我操你要疯啊，一会还上台呢”

“我知道啊，但是现在没有时间清理了，你将就一下，回家我给你洗哈”

“杨九郎，你唔，王八蛋，哈～”

“好好好我王八蛋，起来吧角儿，该穿大褂了”

——  
台上的“一肚子`子”  
咱也不知道咋回事  
咱也不敢问

——  
回到宾馆的浴室  
磨肿的后穴  
谁知道又会发生什么呢  
——  
END


End file.
